


Гуляш по-венгерски

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - мини [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Food Porn, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Однажды Зимний Солдат был зачарован невероятно вкусным запахом и пошёл по следу.





	Гуляш по-венгерски

Не открывая глаз, Зимний принюхался. Откуда-то из-под двери слабо тянуло чём-то неуловимо знакомым, ярким, вкусным — хотя значения слова «вкусный» он объяснить простыми понятиями не взялся бы, но мозг подсовывал именно это слово. Этот запах, словно живая путеводная нить, дергал за чувствительные рецепторы, вынуждая подняться, выйти из своего убежища и узнать, понять, может, даже попробовать это «вкусное».  
  
Зимнего на базе не запирали. Да и зачем? Половине технического персонала он виделся чём-то вроде сложноуправляемого пылесоса, только что с набором более интересных функций. Выполнил своё задание — и можно снова вернуть в пыльный чулан для дальнейших распоряжений. Другая же половина свято верила в идейность легендарного оружия, в его собачью преданность делу. Зимний же просто жил, как умел, как привык. Слушался приказов, делал свою работу. Никаких лозунгов, никаких теорий о мировом господстве «Гидры», лишь привычный распорядок дня.  
  
Завернув за угол и снова втянув носом ускользающий аромат, Зимний толкнул дверь общей столовой, которая в это время обычно была безлюдной. И замер, уставившись на сидевшего за дальним столиком у стены командира Рамлоу, с удовольствием поглощающего это самое «вкусное».  
  
У Зимнего громко заурчало в животе.  
  
Когда вошел Зимний, Брок напрягся. Во-первых, тому нечего было делать в столовой — кормили его отдельно, бодяжа для легендарного оружия Гидры какие-то специальные пайки. Жидкая часть пайков цветом и запахом напоминала пропущенную через блендер холодную овсянку, а твердая — С-4. Кроме того, Брок подозревал послушное покладистое исполнительное оружие Гидры в скрытой хитрожопости и всегда ждал от него подвоха.  
  
Вот и сейчас, когда Зимний подкрался к Броку и сел на стул напротив, явно принюхиваясь к его обеду в пластиковом контейнере, это было неспроста.  
  
Брок придвинул контейнер к себе. В контейнере было тушеное мясо с пряностями — вчера было воскресенье, Брок приготовил слишком много еды и остаток взял с собой.  
  
— Чего тебе? — спросил Брок у Зимнего.  
  
Зимний снова повёл носом.  
  
— Это, — он кивнул в сторону контейнера с чем-то ему незнакомым, но слишком соблазнительным на запах. — Что это?  
  
— Мой обед, — буркнул Брок. — Тушеная говядина с мускатным орехом.  
  
Нельзя было сказать, что Зимний не знал значения слов говядина, тушить и мускатный орех. Они, словно строчки из толкового словаря, возникли перед глазами, давая точное определение, но это все не объясняло запаха и странной незнакомой реакции организма. Зимний понимал, когда голоден, знал, что и в какое время нужно принимать, да и ел он каких-то двадцать минут назад. Но желудок подавал противоречивые сигналы. Он хотел есть, хотел именно то, что стояло на столе перед командиром одной из его групп сопровождения.  
  
Подцепив бионический пальцем бортик контейнера, Зимний потянул его на себя.  
  
— Это мой обед! — рявкнул Брок.  
  
Зимний аж руку отдёрнул, облизал выпачканный в соусе палец и зажмурился от удовольствия. Язык и нёбо покалывало от чего-то давно забытого, рассыпая по телу щекотные мурашки. Порывшись в одном из своих карманов, Зимний выложил на стол аккуратно завёрнутый в цветастую салфетку спрессованный в брикет концентрат БК-11.  
  
— Ешь. — И снова потянулся к контейнеру.  
  
— Сам ешь свою замазку! — возмутился Брок. А потом задумался. Он был уже сыт, а хорошие отношения с Зимним… — Ладно, держи. Будешь должен.  
  
Зимний смаковал каждый, даже самый маленький кусочек, тщательно пережевывая, наслаждаясь всеми оттенками приправ и специй. Оказывается, он все их знал на вкус, мог различить травы, но и не думал, что самые обычные растения, перемешанные вместе с солью, могут дать такое сочетание.  
  
— Вкусно, — выдохнул он, с грустью глянул в пустой контейнер и, отломив кусок от белкового концентрата, завозил им по донышку, собирая остатки соуса.  
  
Раньше Зимнему было всё равно, кто шёл за его спиной с автоматами в руках, кто прикрывал, ждал на точке сбора, выдавал оружие. Они все были строчками уравнения, функциональными единицами, позволявшими ему хорошо выполнять свою работу. Он помнил их лица и звания, не заморачиваясь запоминанием имён. Но вот этот конкретный сидящий перед ним человек неожиданно обрёл вес.  
  
Зимний подтолкнул к командиру Рамлоу пустой контейнер.  
  
— Что мне сделать?  
  
— Да хоть прибей нахуй того мудака, который нам последнюю операцию планировал! — вырвалось у Брока. Немедленно захотелось укусить себя за слишком длинный язык. А ну как прибьет?  
  
Зимний молча поднялся. Задание он получил, значит пора было приниматься за действия.  
  
Закари Смит не первый раз ошибался в координатах, часто путал типы вооружения, чем доводил даже хорошо контролирующего собственную злость Зимнего до белого каления и нервного тика. Но что-то делать с неквалифицированным персоналом из-за нескольких пошедших не по плану операций он не собирался, лишь принял к сведению на всякий случай перепроверять данные, хотя не всегда и удавалось.  
  
Прошлая миссия, мягко говоря, провалилась.  
  
Зимний скрипнул зубами. Давно у него не случалось оказываться на ковре директора Пирса в очень интересной позе, получая не за свои ошибки. Всё равно ничего не доказать. Аналитики, сплотившиеся вокруг бледного до синевы Смита, в один голос утверждали, что это боевая группа наломала дров и не вывезла всех последствий своих действий. И никого не интересовало, что вместо пяти вооруженных постовых на базе оказалось сорок хорошо вооруженных бойцов.  
  
Выскользнув на стоянку, Зимний забрался в багажник машины Смита и затаился.  
  
Он прекрасно мог понять командира Рамлоу и его желание устранить наконец источник большинства неприятностей и провалов. Смита явно держали только из-за очень-очень дальнего родства с кем-то из высших чинов, хотя он совершенно не подходил к такой работе. У Рамлоу погибли бойцы, Зимний не смог добраться до базы данных и вообще войти в охраняемое помещение, так как оно банально взлетело на воздух, стоило ему вручную положить около половины наёмников.  
  
Смит появился ровно по часам. Он никогда не задерживался больше положенного, не пил с коллегами по вечерам пиво, не работал свехурочно, не ездил куда-то отдыхать. Ровно в восемнадцать ноль-ноль он выходил на парковку, садился в свой ничем не примечательный опель и отправлялся домой кормить кошек.  
  
Зимний выхватил нож. Уж что-что, а представить смерть такого заурядного человека простым неудавшимся ограблением он был вполне способен и без долгой подготовки.  
  
В девятнадцать тридцать Зимний, как ему и положено, вошёл в лабораторию за очередной порцией безвкусных коктейлей. Завтра он отчитается о выполнении задания, и если командира Рамлоу устоит его метод решения проблемы, можно будет рассчитывать на ещё одну порцию того «вкусного».

 

***

  
О смерти Смита при попытке ограбления Брок узнал на следующий день. И почувствововал, как холодеет спина. Это Зимний, Брок был уверен. Да что там уверен — он просто знал это!  
  
Сутки Брок вполне успешно избегал Зимнего. И думал, думал, думал, что же теперь делать.  
  
К исходу суток он пришел к выводу, что слово придется держать. И припер на работу кастрюлю тушеного мяса.  
  
От командира Рамлоу снова пахло вкусным, и Зимний решил себя перед ним обнаружить, выступив из тени подсобного помещения.  
  
— Задание выполнено, — отчитался он и покосился на пакет, от которого аппетитно тянуло розмарином.  
  
— Держи, — Брок сунул ему пакет. — Заслужил. Кастрюлю вернешь. Только снычься куда-нибудь.  
  
В кастрюле было полтора кило тушеной говядины. Впрочем, что какие-то полтора кило такому здоровенному мужику, как Зимний?  
  
Забравшись в одну из своих секретных нычек, Зимний прижал всё ещё горячую кастрюлю к груди, чувствуя, как внутри разливается какое-то тёплое, правильное ощущение, согревая и принося покой. В голове всплыла странная фраза, от которой рот наполнялся слюной — домашняя еда. Сглотнув, Зимний сел на старый плед, расстеленный прямо на полу и сорвал с кастрюли крышку, втягивая носом густой ароматный пар.  
  
Мясо кончилось до обидного быстро. Вычистив стенки, как и в первый раз, куском белкового концентрата, Зимний отставил кастрюлю в сторону и привалился к стене. Ему было хорошо, отлично. Хотелось закрыть глаза, завернуться в плед с головой и впервые за очень долгое время нормально выспаться, не наблюдая вполглаза за периметром. Стоило, видимо, поблагодарить командира Рамлоу за мир в душе и почти забытое удовольствие от еды.  
  
Закрывая глаза, Зимний сам для себя решил, что будет приглядывать во время миссий за Рамлоу и его бойцами.

 

***

  
Когда Зимний вернул практически вылизанную кастрюлю, Брок понял, что все это так просто не кончится: у Зимнего был довольный, практически счастливый вид.  
  
Когда Зимний на ближайшей же миссии дернул его с траектории выстрела, Брок чудом не выматерился. Похоже, Зимний что-то там такое решил в своей голове.  
  
Работал Зимний при этом безупречно. Правда, и таких идиотов, как Смит, в разработчики операций больше не назначали.  
  
Начальству внезапно понравилось, как группа Брока работает с Зимним Солдатом. Брока повысили. И именно его группа теперь постоянно сопровождала лучшее оружие Гидры.  
  
Решив, что уже можно попросить ещё чего-нибудь, Зимний стал приглядываться к Рамлоу и на базе. Следил за ним, ходил по пятам, слушал все разговоры, где так или иначе всплывало имя Брока Рамлоу или кого-то из его бойцов и узнал достаточно много. Командир СТРАЙКа был беспринципным мудаком — по мнению техников, настоящим профессионалом — если верить его же бойцам, и мужиком на миллион, за красивую задницу способного на многое — как поговаривали через одну почти все молоденькие практикантки. И эта информация была как нельзя кстати.  
  
Замерев в душевой перед зеркалом, Зимний накрепко задумался, разглядывая себя, чем практически довёл до заикания сопровождавших его техников. Повернувшись спиной, он глянул на своё отражение из-за плеча. С желаниями Рамлоу всё было понятно, но вот про себя Зимний никак не мог понять — а достаточно у него красивая задница, придётся ли она по вкусу командиру и что тот с ней будет делать. А потому пока решил разбираться по-старинке. Мало ли кто ещё стоял на пути Брока Рамлоу и мешал ему.  
  
— Что мне сделать? — спросил Зимний, преградив Рамлоу дорогу.  
  
— Мужик, — осторожно сказал Брок. — Ты все сделал. Мне от тебя ни хуя не надо.  
  
Зимний потёр переносицу. Значит, всё-таки придётся идти неизвестной ему дорогой.  
  
— А ради моей задницы? — прямо спросил он, глядя Рамлоу в глаза.  
  
Брок окинул Зимнего внимательным взглядом. Мужиком Зимний, конечно, был красивым. А толку? Брок предпочитал отзывчивых партнеров.  
  
— Толку мне от твоей задницы, — хмыкнул он. — Ты ж на супрессантах.  
  
Зимний накрепко задумался. Ему много что кололи и давали в виде пилюль, чтобы поддерживать модифицированный организм в порядке, но что из этого что он, признаться, никогда и не задумывался. Незачем было. Зимний прекрасно знал, что без своих лекарств начинал сбоить и слишком много, неположенно много, думать. Это не нравилось начальству, до икоты не нравилось техникам, а значит, он обязан соблюдать регламент. Не просто же так его ввели. Но сейчас это всё стало проблемой.  
  
Окинув Рамлоу долгим и не менее внимательным взглядом, Зимний развернулся на пятках, в голове прикидывая, что и где придётся узнавать. Техников трясти было нежелательно: они хоть и были легко заменяемы, в отличие от того же Рамлоу, но директору Пирсу могла не понравиться такая любознательность обычно на всё согласного Зимнего. А привлекать внимание к Рамлоу не хотелось совершенно. Кормить вкусным тот должен был только его.

 

***

  
Зимний больше не вырастал перед ним в тёмных углах, и Брок выдохнул с облегчением. Избыточный интерес лучшего оружия Гидры его напрягал.  
  
Вот только на базе начали происходить странные вещи: то и дело вырубало электричество, техники засыпали на ходу, будто накачанные чем-то по самые ноздри, пропадали и сами собой появлялись документы и вдобавок кто-то постоянно взламывал замки в лаборатории и на складе медикаментов. Отследить вредителя не представлялось возможным, слишком уж хорошо тот шифровался, и в итоге двери просто перестали запирать, всё равно же ничего не пропадало. Кто-то из техников попытался заподозрить Зимнего, как самого способного по части диверсий, но охранявшие его бойцы и записи видеокамер говорили об одном: Зимний не покидал во внеурочный час выделенной ему камеры и вообще никак не выказывал заинтересованность происходящим.  
  
Ссыпав фиолетовые пилюли из кармана в унитаз, Зимний нажал на слив. Полученных данных ему хватило, чтобы понять: того запаса, что он заменил детскими витаминами с кальцием, должно хватить аж на полгода, а там он придумает ещё что-нибудь. Но зачем Рамлоу вообще нужна чья-то задница, яснее не стало.  
  
Когда перед Броком вырос Зимний — снова как из-под земли, — он даже не вздрогнул. Только спросил устало:  
  
— Чего тебе?  
  
— Задница, — тяжело выдохнул Зимний, закусил пухлую нижнюю губу, разглядывая совершенно заёбаного Рамлоу и чувствуя, как в паху странно тяжелеет, разливая по телу знакомое тепло, будто бы он нашёл что-то другое «вкусное». — Нет супрессантов.  
  
— Сам ты задница, — вырвалось у Брока. — Ну вот как ты себе это представляешь, а? На базе-то?  
  
Подавшись вперёд, Зимний втянул носом воздух у самого уха Рамлоу. Мысли в голове стали тяжёлые, тягучие, мешали сосредоточиться, понять, что вообще от него нужно.  
  
— У тебя, через час, — прошептал Зимний, из последних сил заставляя себя отойти. — Я буду ждать.  
  
— У меня — где? — уточнил Брок. — В кабинете прослушка.  
  
Зимний привалился спиной к стене; тяжело дыша, он перебирал в голове всё, что успел разузнать о Броке Рамлоу, вычитать, подслушать.  
  
— Дома. У тебя есть дом, в пригороде. Две комнаты, кухня, подвал. Давай туда.  
  
Тело прошила дрожь, предавая, снижая и так сбоящие рефлексы. Зимнему было странно, немного страшно, необычно и в то же время… хорошо? И это хорошо делал ему Рамлоу одним своим присутствием.  
  
— Или моя задница не годится?  
  
— Через два часа, — сказал Брок и хлопнул Зимнего по этой самой заднице. Отличной заднице — круглой, крепкой и упругой.  


 

***

  
Зимний повалился на подушку. Сердце в груди, частившее ещё несколько мгновений назад, потихоньку успокаивалось. Тело приятно тянуло сладкой негой. Так и хотелось вернуться под бок к Рамлоу, уткнуться носом ему в плечо, надеясь, что понравилось не одному ему и они повторят, если не сегодня, то когда-нибудь потом.  
  
— Спасибо, — произнёс Зимний, глядя в потолок.  
  
Сейчас он вспоминал, от скольких практиканток слышал про задницу и старался подсчитать, сколькие оказывались на его месте.  
  
Брок достал сигареты и закурил.  
  
— Что ты с супрессантами сделал? — спросил он и погладил Зимнего по спине.  
  
— Заменил и спустил в канализацию, — признался Зимний. — На полгода должно хватить. С заморозками — дольше.  
  
Брок перевернулся набок и внимательно посмотрел на Зимнего.  
  
— Так чего ты хотел-то? — спросил он. — Рисковал же.  
  
— Твоя еда, — Зимний скосил взгляд. — Запах, вкус. Не то, что мне обычно дают.  
  
Брок закатил глаза. Посмотрел в потолок. Посмотрел на Зимнего. Затушил окурок в пепельнице.  
  
— Значит, сейчас поваляемся и пойдем готовить еду. Будешь помогать.  
  
Брок любил готовить, но делать это только для себя ему зачастую было лень. А для Зимнего, который решил, что домашняя еда стоит такого риска — почему и нет? Это щекотало самолюбие, да и вообще было приятно.  
  
— Но ты вкуснее, — мурлыкнул Зимний и потянулся за поцелуем.


End file.
